


Charlie Brown Christmas

by firefly124



Series: 2014 Advent Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's knowing your pop culture and then there's getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Brown Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/charlie-brown-christmas-cartoon-wallpapers-1024x768_zps2c207049.jpg.html). Best enjoyed along with [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhrFau64s9I).

“This does not sound like traditional Christmas music, Dean.” Cas tilted his head to one side looking highly confused.

“Well, it's not what you guys would've been singing back in the day,” Dean allowed. “But it's based on a classic Christmas show.”

“The melody is reminiscent of the piano song played in _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ , but I believe the point in the context of that program was that it was non-traditional.”

Dean just stared at him for a second before saying, “You know, Meta-douche didn't do you any favors just dumping stuff in your head like that. You've gotta actually experience it to get it.”

“And how would you recommend I do that? It is my understanding this show already aired several decades ago.”

Dean looked over at his brother.

“Yeah, I can find somewhere to download it.”

“Movie night it is.” Dean grinned, then held up a hand. “Yeah, I know it isn't a movie. Can we get back to detangling these stupid lights and actually enjoy the tunes for now?”

“Of course.” Cas shrugged. “The song still seems inappropriate. This tree did not start out looking like a badly broken twig.”

Dean just sighed.


End file.
